At high school
by crazedanime
Summary: just R
1. The bus stop

Chapter 1 the bus stop

Inuyasha was waiting at the bus stop for Kagome like he does every day, but she was running late. What's taking that bitch so long it's not like her to be late.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha turned to see kagome waving and running at him. "Kagome where have you been," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome started, "Well I was looking through my closet and I couldn't decide what to wear, but when I looked at the clock I just through this on.

Inuyasha looked that her closely and thought she looked different some how.

"Inuyasha!" kagome shouted as she saw him staring that her, but stopped when she started to look at him there was this feeling that she never felt about Inuyasha before.

They were interrupted by the bus taking air out of its tires.

They both got on the bus and looked for a seat on the bus; they found a seat by the happy couple Sango and Miroku who were making out without knowing that everybody was watching them.

Inuyasha and Kagome just ignored them and just sat by each other it was quite until the bus started moving Inuyasha's ears started to ring.

Then Inuyasha shouted out "shut up" then the whole bus went silent and Sango and Miroku even stopped kissing and said at the some time "Hello."

Inuyasha and kagome were quite the whole time to the school just thinking of what they felt when they looked at each other.

The bus stopped a couple of times to pick up other students like Kouga, Kikyo, Ayame, and Naraku

Kouga and Naraku loved Kagome, but she doesn't love them.

Kikyo loved Inuyasha, but he doesn't love her

Ayame is in love with Kouga, but he doesn't know yet.

All throughout the ride Inuyasha and Kagome would look at each other at some points, but when one catches the other looking they'd quickly look away.

_Why do I feel this way about Kagome we've been friends elementary and I've never felt like this before why here and why now? _

_How come I'm having these feelings about Inuyasha this never happen to me before, why now?_


	2. the talk

Chapter 2 the talk

The bus came to a loud stop everybody got up and started to get out of it when they got off Kouga went straight to Kagome to hit on her like even other day, after that Inuyasha told Miroku that he needed the talk to him and Kagome told Sango that she needed to talk to her.

The boy's restroom

Miroku I have something to ask you.

Yes Inuyasha what is it.

"What does love feel like" asked Inuyasha

Why Inuyasha is there a special someone you like.

Cut the crap monk and just fucking tell me what love feels like!

Okay Inuyasha I'll tell you just don't get tire my head off and if I do you have to tell me how you love.

Love feels like someone punched you in the gut.

Now I told you what love was now tell me who the lucky lady is.

Inuyasha stayed quite for a moment then said, "I think it's Kagome."

Miroku stood there stunted when he heard the name coming out of Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha had to wave his hand in front of Miroku's face to snap him out of it.

The girl's restroom

Sango? How did you feel about Miroku when you fell in love with him?

Kagome why do you wish to know about that is there some in school you like? Tell me who is it?

I'll tell you if you answer my question first ok.

Ok it was like a feeling that starts in their stomach and you get extreme feeling for the person and you just need to have them.

Okay I told you how it feels to be in love now you tell me who you like.

Kagome just stood there thinking on what to tell her best friend.

It's Inuyasha

What did you just say?

I said Inuyasha why?

It's just that I would have never of guessed that you like him that way.

I know it's weirdo but I just got this feeling that I should tell him oh what do I do?

You should tell him even if he doesn't feel the same way

Miroku what should I do I think I love her?

You should tell her how you feel about her and fast before Kouga takes her.

Ok I'll tell her at lunch and we'll see if she feels the same way about me


	3. lunch

Chapter 3 lunch

Though out the whole day they were thinking about what to say to each other, when they were interrupted by the lunch bell.

everyone got up and started to walk to the lunch room to get their food then took it off side to eat.

Inuyasha skip the room and found a bench for them to sit at.

he was there for about five mins. before Sango and Miroku came out and following them was Kagome.

he couldn't keep he's eyes off her.

Kagome was walking toward he when Koga ran and stopped right in front of her he started to talk to her and during all this Inuyasha started to get real mead at Koga.

Koga started to walk away and Kagome walked toward her friends.

she sat down next to Inuyasha.

they were thinking for a little bit then they said, "I need to tell you some thing."

Kagome you go first no you go first.

They said it. At the same time they said I love you at the top of their lungs.

The whole school stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. Inuyasha was shocked to hear what he heard. Kagome was blushing and was about to talk when Koga interrupted her he was very upset that she would choose Inuyasha over him.

Inuyasha was getting anger and grabbed Koga by the collar and told him if he ever talk to Kagome again that he'd kill him.

Koga shook his head and ran off leaving them alone.

Damn that wolf he can be such a baby he thought you loved him and now he going to try to take you away from me.

Then the bell rang and everyone what into the school Inu and Kag went in side holding hands.

the last bell rang and after school the gang are going to the movies


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 dating is a kick in the ribs

Their relationship was going strong for a week. Until Koga got the courage to finally say something to Inuyasha.

"Dog let's talk"

"Koga, leave me alone, there's nothing to say. Kagome pick me it. Face it you're a loser. She likes men not boys."

"What the hell are you talking about? Koga scoffs "You a man? Get real she's just confused. Once she figures out that it's me she loves and that you're just a jerk-off of a pup. She'll be running back to me."

Inuyasha couldn't just let him get away with that. His temper got the better of him and he punched Koga square in the jaw. Koga staggered a bit from the blow. And regained his composer. He wiped the blood of his chin

"You're goanna regret that." And charged Inuyasha.

Koga rammed Inuyasha into the lockers behind him knocking his breath out of him. Falling to the ground. Koga then took this opportunity to kick him.

"Oy, what're you doing?" Koga turned around.

"Stay out of it monk" Koga smirked "It's nothing that concerns you" attempted to kick Inuyasha. Just as Koga rose his foot to hit him one last time he heard his name called out

"Koga stop that right now!" as he turned he to see who called him. Bam! He was hit right in the nose. He held his nose to stop it from bleeding and looked up to see who hit him and it was non-other than the girl he was fighting for.

"Kagome why!" he yelled

"Why? Why not. You're beating up my boyfriend and I don't like that. Now you better get going or Inuyasha is going to kill you."

With that Koga what running to the boy restroom.

When Koga left Kagome sat right next to Inuyasha's unconscious form for a few minute until he woke up.

"Hay Kag is something wrong and why am I on the floor?" Inuyasha said while getting up but couldn't.

"Damn"

"What's wrong?"

"My ribs hurt like hell"

"Don't try to get up you just got out of a fight with Koga," she said.

"Thanks for getting him off of me," he said and pulled her down to his lips for a quick kiss and got up.

**After school **

"Hay Kag wait up," Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her.

Kagome turned and waited for him.

"Hi," said kagome

"So Inuyasha what do you want to do?"

"Well, what I really want to do at this moment is beat the living shit out of Koga. But much rather spent some quality time with you"

"And us" Kagome turned around and saw Sango and Miroku standing right behind her. Inuyasha looked annoyed by this. Miroku laughed at this as said

"Easy tiger. You'll be able to do that at a different time. But we want some quality time with you guys too."

"Do what?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"Beat the crap out of Koga" Inuyasha answered before Miroku could say a word. At that Miroku burst into laughter. Making Sango and Kagome very confused.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

Miroku stopped laughing and asked "what do you girls want to do."

Kagome and Sango thought for a moment and they both yelled "SHOPPING!"

Inuyasha walked pass Miroku and whispered "I'm going to kill you."

**a/n hey guys sorry its been so long. My annoying 14 yr old sister wanted to help with the story and so she revised and edited and also wrote most of this chapter. She thought of the name. her twisted mind thought of it. She hopes you get it. If you don't like it then I will not have her help me ever again. Review and help me.**


End file.
